Phil
'''Philbert Healy, '''but he goes by Phil, is a potential love interest of Mark and cousin of Penny in Coming Out On Top. Character Summary Phil is a marine fresh out of boot camp and is being considered for Recon program once he graduates from infantry school. He is very disciplined and strict, but has a hotheaded streak that sometimes crops up. During his childhood Phil was rather nerdy and played a lot of Dungeons & Dragons. He also developed a fondness for obscure trivia through his father's collection of military history books. Although he considers most of his former activities trivial and wasteful after boot camp, he still holds a distinct fondness for trivia. Phil even gets aroused by Mark's ability to answer trivia questions correctly. His father, Donald is running for state senate. Appearance Phil has cropped hair with a slim muscular build and medium dark skin. His body is described as being solid as a statue, attributed to his boot camp training regimen. He often wears a brown vest and white shirt with a black tie. On causal occasions he wears a red polo tee, or a short sleeved black tee. Route Penny mentions her cousin Phil as soon as Mark comes out to her and Ian. She immediately gets the idea of setting the boys up. Phil1.png|Penny mentions Phil. to expand Eventually Penny gets the idea of all three of them having lunch together the day Phil comes from boot camp, to which Mark reluctantly agrees. However when the day comes Penny finds herself busy and asks Mark to pick her cousin at the airport for her. The meeting between Mark and Phil does not goes smoothly, Mark puts his foot in his mouth several times and Phil acts cold and dismissive the entire time. Phil2.png|Penny matchmakes. to expand Phil3.png|Penny asks Mark. to expand Phil4.png|Mark meets Phil. to expand Later Penny asks Mark to accompany her to her uncle's, Phil's father, fundraiser party. Mark agrees, despite not liking the idea of meeting Phil again. Before the event Mark confesses his nervousness to Ian and he gives Mark advice on how to impress the "rich and powerful" along with lending Mark his top hat for him to wear. At the party Mark meets Donald and his aide Patrick. He bumps into Phil who disapproves of his choice of wear. They are interrupted by Mr. and Ms. Walker a couple of key donors to Donald's campaign who Mark's manages to impress by following Ian's advice. The Walkers then introduce the boys to their daughter Violet. Phil5.png|Mark meets Donald and Patrick. to expand Phil6.png|Mark encounters Phil. to expand Phil7.png|The Walkers like Mark. to expand Phil8.png|Violet is introduced by her parents. to expand Later Phil asks Mark to accompany him and Violet to a ballet concert because the Walkers were impressed by him and Phil has to court them to help his father's campaign. Mark accepts. While on the way to the ballet, Violet makes Phil change course to a night club, unbestknow to him. She leaves the car and runs into the club, forcing the boys to go after her. Mark finds Violet and while he is talking to her he's interrupted by Knutson and Zelinski, two of Phil's colleagues from booty camp. Phil joins them and Knutson and Zelinski tease him for being in a club during his leave. Phil's dismisses them and asks Violet to come back to the car. Violet defers to Mark, but he defends Phil's actions which makes Violet cry. With the mood killed, no one goes to the ballet and Phil drops Violet at home instead. On the way to Mark's apartment a clearly warmer Phil asks for Mark to help him train for a swimming test, which Mark accepts. Phil9.png|Phil "asks Mark out." to expand Phil10.png|Phil realizes he's been duped. to expand Phil11.png|Knutson and Zelinski appear. to expand Phil12.png|Phil asks for Mark's help. to expand Mark and Phil go to the beach against compete against each other by swimming. Later they go to a sports bar and have fun until they bump into Knutson and Zelinski. They harass Phil for being gay but Mark cools the situation down before it turns into a physical altercation. The boys return to the car where Phil vents his frustrations and Mark offers his support for him, possibly in the form of a blowjob.Afterwards Phil drops Mark home. Phil13.png|Phil asks if Mark's ready. to expand Phil14.png|Zelinski and Knutson appear. to expand Phil15.png|Phil says he had fun. to expand Later Phil calls Mark to tell he's going out with Violet again because the Walkers insisted and the only way they would be able to see each other that week would be if Mark tagged along, which Mark does. Eventually they go to the same sports bar they went the previous week. The boys enter a trivia contest and win. When the night is over Phil drops Mark at home and they have sex. Phil16.png|Phil talks about the trivia contest. to expand Phil17.png|The boys win. to expand Next, Mark attends a fundraiser thrown by the Walkers to see Phil again. Phil later shows up at Mark's graduation party and asks him if he'll miss him since Phil has to leave for Recon. The boys exchange a romantic moment. After Phil leaves him and Mark keep dating through a long distance relationship. Walkthrough Relationship Mark Phil was not impressed by Mark at first due to Mark putting his foot in his mouth a few times in their first meeting and Phil's own disconnect with civilian life. Phil starts to warm up to Mark after Mark helps him deal with Violet's antics on the night they were supposed to go to a ballet concert. Their relationship grows stronger afterwards with Mark helping Phil train for the swimming part of his Recon test, and the boys competing on a trivia contest together. After Phil is deployed to recon they get in a long distance relationship. Notably Mark helps Phil keep his calm at various points during his route, especially when dealing with Violet and Knutson and Zelinski. Penny Penny and Phil were very close growing up. Phil recalls fondly one instance in which they accidentally burnt his parent's garage when they poured water on the sodium fire they'd created. Even after his time in boot camp their relationship is still strong. Phil tries to get Penny to stop calling him "Philbert" having outgrown the name but relents by the game's end, admitting that he missed hearing it from her. Violet Violet is the daughter of his family friend, the Walkers, who are also large donors to his father's campaign. Phil resents that he has to entertain Violet for the sake of his father's campaign and finds it very difficult to put up with her, but he acknowledges that she is a not a bad kid. Knutson & Zelinski Phil's colleagues from boot camp. The pair constantly tease and harass Phil who has to keep his calm to not start a physical altercation. Trivia *Phil was the president of the chess club and plays the bassoon. *He is the middle child of the family, with an older sister in business school and a younger brother still in high school. *His mother is a former ballerina, currently having a debilitating illness that keeps her mostly at home. Category:Character Category:Full Romance Option Category:Male Character Category:Dateable Character Category:Marine